Little Outcasts
by Dragontamer05
Summary: AU-ish type thing. It's based around the headcannon I have that as kids Kisara and Bakura did meet and she is also in fact a suriver of the Kul-Elna attack (though because of how young she was she deosn't remember much about the village she lived in) Outcastshipping/kids


Some kids laughed as they tossed rocks,

"Freaky, bad luck girl." One of them said.

On the ground was a little girl no more then three years old. She was curled up in a ball with her hands covering her head. Her face stained with tears and her body shaking, she was a strange looking girl with pale milky skin and incredibly white hair, that had a blueish shine to it when the light hit it. Her eyes were a bright blue, though they had become quite red from crying.

"S-stop." She whimpered, she tried to get up but one of them pushed her back down.

Over hearing the commotion a boy, about five or six years old headed over to them "Why don't yah leave her alone." He said trying to act tough.

The boys turned around, they weren't much older then him, "Oh hey look it's Bakura, why do you care."

"It's not nice to hurt people." He replied

"Whatever." One of them said rolling his eyes.

The little girl had slowly started to stand up and try to creep away.

"Where you going?" one asked pelting a small rock at her and hitting her in the side of the head. She fell to the ground holding her head.

Bakura lunged at them and tackled one of them to the ground. When the others tried to pull Bakura off of him they also fell down. Soon they were all on the ground rolling in the dirt fighting. During the fighting Bakua managed to squirm his way out. He took hold of the girls hand and started running. He asked her where her home was and she pointed to one that was at the very edge of town. It was small and out of the way of most of the other homes in the village, easily missed if someone didn't know where it was.

She sniffed wiping her face on her sleeve "Thank you." She sniffed, sitting down on the ground. "They always mean to me. saying I'm bad luck or a freek. Thas why mama and papa move out here, so they won't be mean to me." She said sniffing "Y-you're not gonna make fun of me too?" She asked staring up at him.

Bakura looked at the odd girl, he was sure he had caught a glimpse of her once with who he assumed to be her mother, playing out side of the village. He shook his head and smiled

"Nah, I think you look neat." He sat down beside her "'Sides people have called me bad luck too." He said pointing to himself, referring to his silver hair and violet eyes.

She gave a small smile looking over at him with her bright blue eyes, long white hair covering some of her face. She giggled a little "Wanna pway?" She asked standing up. she wobbled a little as she got her balance. The Bakura grinned

"Alright, how 'bout I try to catch you. Kay. You start running and I'll chase."

The little girl smiled and started to run, she fell down a couple times but Bakura helped her up again and they would back to chasing.

"Got you." He grinned wrapping his arms around her and sitting down in front of her house, both of them sat panting, exhausted from all the running

"Where are your Mum and Pa?" He asked

"Out." She replied yawning. Her parents had gone into the village today to try and get some food. She lay her head on his lap and fell asleep, leaning his back against the wall he decided to take a nap too.

Their little nap was interrupted by sound of screaming and crackling fire.

"What's it?" The little girl asked, starting to shake a little from the terrible sounds.

"Don't know, stay here I'll go see." He patted her head and ran back into the village.

Trembling the little girl ran inside, stumbling forward a few steps and hid under the table covering her ears, trying to block out the sound of screams.  
Running into the village the screams of pain grew louder, he pressed himself against the wall of one of the houses and peered around the corner. His eye widened in fear at the sight that was taking place. Palace soldier were running around slaughtering people. They dumped the bodies into a large pot like object that sat over a huge fire, inside was molten bubbling gold. The stench of burning hair and flesh filled the air making him sick to his stomach.

Sliding to the ground he tucked his knees up to his chest and covered his head, tears flowing down his face as he did his best to stay silent. Everyone he knew was dead or dying and there was nothing he could do.

He heard the sound of hoof beats, looking up he saw the house of the strange girl he had met earlier that day get set in a fiery blaze. After setting it a blaze the soldier rode off laughing to themselves.

When the flames died and all the men finally left and the screams disappeared into the wind he ran over to the home of the girl. It was completely destroyed, he peered inside and moved debris around but couldn't find her anywhere. His voice cracked as he broke the silence the now desolate village "I-I'm alone." More tears began running down his face.

Unknown to him the little girl managed to escape her burning home, after she managed to climb out a window and tumble back to the ground, with no other idea of what to do and fearing that the little boy she had met had been killed she took off, stumbling through the sands. Getting as far from the village as possible, not knowing where she was headed or even if she would survive, she just knew she had to get away.

Believing the other to be dead, neither one would ever know that the next time they saw each other they would be on opposing sides of a fight without any memory of who the other is.


End file.
